


Against the World

by haar_nel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angels and Demons, Drama, F/M, Implied Romance, Rin and Len are NOT siblings, War, based on Against the World by Yuzuhiko feat Kagamine Rin and Len, rin is literally an angel, this took me 3 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel
Summary: In the middle of war, when life lost all its meaning, an angel falls from the sky and into his life.He promises to protect her from the evil in the world, becoming something seeing wrong by humanity, something that won't let him be with her.But they'll fight against all that.They'll fight against the world.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 9





	Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Len rediscovers songs from when he was 13, finds her favorite song ever once more, and then this happens.
> 
> Enjoy.

"... And the wolf kept watching the Red Ridding Hood behind a tree, while she pretended not to notice him".  
  
"Is that the ending of the tale?"  
  
Gunshots resounded from far away, muffled screams of both pain and rage equally working as a chorus. The young man, sitting on his chair, moved his sight to the window, then to the fireplace warming the entire room, back to his companion, a smile slowly forming in his face as he reached to play with her hair.  
  
"Would you like to hear the end?"  
  
That was her favorite tale, yet she never wished to hear the end of it, no matter how many times she asked him to tell the story from the beginning.  
  
The girl thought about it for a few seconds, moving then her head to the direction of the male's voice. "Why don't you tell me another tale?" she said instead.  
  
He chuckled and moved his hand away to pick up the book once more, flipping through the pages to find a different tale.  
  
It had been less than a month, how many days he had lost count already, since he found her on the floor outside his house, all dressed in white with a bow adorning her hair.  
  
That wasn't what caught his attention, however, as two white angel-like wings grew from her back.  
  
After inspecting the body and making sure she was still alive, he found numerous scratches and wounds around her arms and legs, as well as small cuts on her face, so he took her in his arms and ran back to his house so he could heal her.  
  
She woke up hours later, incredibly confused, immediately becoming scared and raising her hands to her face, and that's when he noticed her eyes.  
  
White, much like the rest of her image.  
  
It took a while to calm her down and stop the tears from flowing down, but once she did, he offered a warm cup of hot chocolate and a fun story, right after covering her blind eyes with a cloth.  
  
"Len?" her voice shook him awake from his memories. He laughed quietly.  
  
"Sorry, got lost in thought," he replied, watching her expression transform into a pout.   
  
"Thinking of what to have for dinner, again?"  
  
"Well, Rin, you gotta be ready for when the time comes." it wasn't exactly a lie, considering how difficult it was to find food now a days, forcing everyone to ration everything.   
  
This, however, caused her to laugh energetically, completely silencing the disastrous sounds from the outside, the room suddenly feeling warmer and brighter.  
  
Was it the room, though? Or was it his heart?  
  
How lovely it was, to be surrounded by the sound of her laugh, by the warmth of her smile, by the beauty that was _her_, it ofter made him forget of the awful things happening just outside his small house.  
  
A war, which had been going on for as long as he could remember. How many soldiers have been reported as deceased? How many innocents have lost their lives after being caught in the fire? How many times would he have to hide, would _they_ have to hide, so as not to suffer the same fate?  
  
The number was too high.  
  
Even if finding food was a difficult task, Len took it upon himself to collect as much as he could during the years, supplies that wouldn't go bad quickly, and ration his meals the best way possible.  
  
On top of that, his house had a small hidden room right under the floor for when the battle got too close and he was forced to hide.   
  
Letting out a sigh, he cleared his throat and started reading a new fairy tale, of a group of young people with special power that became friends later on.  
  
One of them could talk to animals, much to Rin's delight.  
  
By the time the story reached its end, it was finally time for dinner, so a pause was due.  
  
Apparently, Rin didn't have the need to eat in order to survive, _angel stuff_ Len imagined, but he would still prepare a small plate for her to eat.  
  
They would spend the rest of the time sitting on the rug, sometimes Len would describe to Rin what everything around them looked like, other times Rin would talk about where she came from, until sleep time arrived.  
  
"Sleep tight, Rin" Len wished her as she made herself comfortable on the bed inside the hidden room.  
  
"You too, Len."  
  
And so, he finished going up the stairs, closed the trapdoor and made sure it wasn't visible.  
  
Walking to his bed, his mind drifted again to previous days.  
  
Ever since Rin appeared in his life, he made sure to protect her from everything and anything, transforming the hidden room into a place for her to spend the night without been seing by anyome that might be a thread.  
  
She was so innocent, so pure and full of life, he wouldn't let the war happening just outside these walls to destroy that, he wouldn't let anybody hurt her.  
  
Not even the deadly sounds from the war, that got closer and closer each day.  
  


* * *

  
  
Not even a week had passed, yet the gunshots were so loud he could hear them as if they happened right besides him, and whenever he looked at the window he could see arrows stuck on the streets from when they were shot and missed their targets.  
  
The armies were getting impossibly closer to the town.  
  
Today in particular was worse, as he had to go out to get some necessities, together with a specific kind of book, which he had hidden at the very bottom of the basket he was carrying, running as fast as he could while also being extremely careful of where he stepped and who he ran by.   
  
Finally arriving, he ran even faster to the main door, opening it and then slamming it close once more.  
  
"I'm home" he called loudly after regaining his breath, placing the basket on the table and walking to the hidden room to help Rin go up the small stairs. "Everything okay?"   
  
"Yes" she replied, carefully walking out with her blanket in her hands. "Welcome back!" she smiled towards his general direction, going through the already memorized path towards the bookshelf.  
  
As she did that, moving her hand through the books, Len went back to the table, emptying the basket and placing everything in its place, holding then the book to place it aside on the bookshelf.  
  
On its way, Len passed by a window and looked out, letting out a sigh and closing then the curtain.   
  
Reaching the bookshelf, he found the angel waiting for him with a book in one hand and the blanket in the other. He ruffled her hair while quietly placing his book on the shelf.  
  
"Shall we read a new fairy tale?" he asked after taking the book from her and sitting down on the chair, stretching his hand so Rin could take it and guide herself; she then sat on the left arm rest and lifted her legs to the right one, resting her body on top of his, immediately covering both of them with the blanket.   
  
He laughed as she grumbled slightly. "Why is it so cold today?"   
  
Not really giving an answer, Len moved his left arm behind her and held the book again.  
  
Len flipped through the pages until he found a new tale. "Hmmm, this is kind of a long one, but it does have a happy ending."  
  
"I like happy endings!"  
  
"I know you do" he chuckled. "The story begins with two small kids, siblings, a perfect mirror of each other..."  
  
Around half of the story already done, Rin fell asleep on his arms, clearly affected by the cold weather; a chuckle escaped his lips as he closes the book and wraps her with the blanket, carefully standing up while carrying her.  
  
Completely ignoring the sounds outside and instead focusing all of his attention on the sleeping figure on his arms, Len did his best to open the passage to the hidden room and walk down the stairs.  
  
Rin's room, he should really start calling it that.  
  
After placing her on her small bed and covering her with at least 3 blankets, he leaves the room and goes directly to the bookshelf by the fireplace.  
  
A feeling of unease filled him as he reached back for the book, quickly drowned by the sudden shaking of the floor and the loud sound of cannons being fired, so after fixing his posture and making sure the angel's sleep wasn't disturbed, he took the book in hand once more and moved then back to his chair.  
  
He would have to do some studies before taking action.  
  
Hopefully he had time.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oh, how wrong he was.  
  
All the times he had to put up all-nighters so as to read the book, since he couldn't do it while Rin was still awake, weren't enough to get all the knowledge he needed.   
  
Barely 10 days had passed and the shaking of the floor became more violent, sometimes things would fall off the shelves, some of them would break once they hit the floor.  
  
The sounds and noises became even louder, the townspeople were now screaming in fear and agony, some managed to hide from the awful ending that waited for them just around the corner.  
  
Others weren't so lucky.  
  
The desperation was growing more and more inside Len, so after locking the main door and all of the windows, closing the curtains and turning off any source of light that could bring attention to anyone outside, he guided Rin back to the hidden room and told her to stay inside and not to make a single noise, he would join her in just a second.  
  
"Why won't you stay?" she held onto his arm with as much strength as she could muster, which was surprisingly a lot.  
  
He crouched in front of her, softly caressing her cheek with the hand she was holding, while the other freed him from her grasp. "I'll be back soon, I promise..." he paused, then continued in a whisper "there's something I must do."  
  
Leaving a small kiss on her forehead, Len stood back up and ran up the stairs, closing the trapdoor and running to the kitchen.  
  
He opened one of the drawers and took in his hands a small knife, sharp enough for what he needed to do; after that, he moved to the bookshelf and took his book, opening it on a specific page.  
  
Even if he didn't have time to process all of the information, he knew enough.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he read the words out loud, but quiet enough so the angel couldn't hear him and try to stop the ritual.  
  
What he was now doing was difficult to explain; he recited the words written in latin the best way he could, making a small cut on his left palm, deep enough for it to draw blood.  
  
In most cases, it would take a long time trying to make others understand about the importance of this ritual; Len moved his left hand to the book, directly on top of a neatly drawn shape in the middle of one of the pages while reciting more and more words, only one thought in mind.  
  
There was also a basic way of describing the situation; only one thought was in his mind, as he saw a droplet of blood fall from his hand and to the drawing, _protect Rin at all cost._  
  
He was selling his soul to the devil.  
  
Whatever followed after the blood touched the page, he can't remember, all he knows is how painful it felt.  
  
Just as he came back to his senses, the hidden trapdoor was banged with force, while the main door was broken down and numerous army men entered the house.  
  
Judging by their uniform, they were enemies.  
  
Some focused on him, seemingly scared for some reason, while the rest moved directly to the sound coming from the hidden room, trying to open it.  
  
 _Rin_.  
  
"Grab that freak by the wings!" one of the men yelled while pointing towards him. _Wings?_  
  
As some of the army men jumped to grab hold of him, others finally opened the door and reached on the inside, grabbing the angel by the arm and forcefully pulling her out.  
  
"Len!" she screamed, trying to free herself from the hold. "Len, what's going on!?"  
  
Oh, such a despairing sight that was. Panic was evident in her face, fear of whatever was happening around her which she couldn't see, unaware of the number of men surrounded her with the intention of hurting her.  
  
"Don't touch her!" he yelled, but nobody payed attention to him, only whoever was holding him, who pushed him to the floor face first.  
  
The one that seemed to be the leader of them took his gun and pointed it to Rin's head.  
  
"Stop!" Len felt himself yell, yet the voice that came out was not _his_.  
  
If you asked him what happened, he wouldn't be able to really tell you, all he knew is that, somehow, every single person besides him and Rin suddenly dropped to the floor, letting screams of agony, as if they were in immense pain.  
  
His body ached as well, but it was a weird kind of _ache_ , as if whatever was causing the others such misfortune came from his body.  
  
Finally, the screams stopped, silence abruptly filled the room; looking to the side, he found Rin hugging herself, her body shaking in horror, so without wasting more time he moved to her as fast as he could and held her in his arms, softly rocking her body and whispering into her ears. "Everything will be okay, they can't hurt you now, nobody will hurt you anymore."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Rin slowly calming down; her hands that were on his chest moved to his back, raising her head in shock and looking to, where she supporsed was, his face.  
  
"Lenny, what did you do?" she whispered, as her hands held onto something on his back, looking back he found a pair of wings like Rin's, but black, he then came to the realization of why all that happened.  
  
The ritual worked.  
  
 _He became a demon._  
  
It took a lot of time to find the words and explain what he did, apologizing over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rin, but I couldn't let anyone hurt you," he finally said, softly caressing her cheek; she took his hand in hers and moved it to her lips.  
  
"No one can hurt us," she said after a few seconds of silence, placing a small kiss on his knuckles, "not as long as we're together."  
  
Len smiled, feeling tears forming in his eyes, and hugged Rin as hard as he could, kissing the top of her head when she returned the hug.  
  
"I'll fight against the world if I need to."  
  
She chuckled. "against the _whole_ world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what if..." Rin started playing with the end of his shirt, not letting go of the hug. "what if it's not our destiny to be together?"  
  
Len placed his hands on her shoulders and slightly pushed her, cupping then her face and leaning close enough that their noses were touching. "I will fight against the destiny, then" he whispered.  
  
She laughed softly, cupping his face as well.  
  
"I'll fight against the world, and against the destiny, with you."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Len?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"How did the story ended, with the wolf and Red Ridding Hood?"  
  
"Well, Red Ridding Hood prayed every night that they could find each other in their next life."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They found each other and stayed together forever."  
  
"Like us?"  
  
He smiled. "Like us."

**Author's Note:**

> If you know which songs did I based the fairy tales off I'll kiss your forehead.


End file.
